cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Pirate Cookie is an Epic Cookie who was released on October 27, 2016 alongside his Pet, Giggle Bomb. He has the ability to revive once, during which time period he will have an invincible ghost form. Skill Summons his pirate ships at given intervals. The ship shoots cannonballs, destroying obstacles and creating Coins. After running out of Energy, Pirate Cookie revives in a form of Ghost Pirate that can't collect Energy Potions. Level Up for more frequent skill activation and more Energy after revival. Pirate Cookie attracts Coins from the Special Episode 1. Magic Candy Creates Ghost Coins with the pirate ship. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Coins the Cookie creates. Story Seaweed obtained from the roughest and deepest ocean was dried, powdered, and then added into the dough. Wine or rum is a must if you wish to get rid of the oceany odor. But don't use too much, or you'll be left with a bitter taste instead. In his travels, Pirate Cookie has learned a miraculous ability to revive as a ghost even after death. In his ghostly form, Pirate Cookie walks through obstacles, but alas, is unable to pick up any Energy Potions. Death? Now that's something Pirate Cookie does not fear. He's even thought of a new game to play, using only a barrel and some swords. Well, he can't die from it anyway, right? Riiight? All hail the sea overlord, standing tall in his grand white tunic on the deck of his flagship! Now Pirate Cookie has a whole armada to help him search for treasures! It's not easy to prepare a decent costume sailing the seven seas, but Pirate Cookie did his best. The bunny hat seemed flawless...Until everyone began asking to pull the bunny out of it! "I ain't some magician, ye landlubbers!" Strategy Pirate Cookie is considered a fairly good choice for a relay in Trophy Race with the addition of his Magic Candy, as the extra push in points from his ship alongside his invulnerable revive can really save the player. However, he is not worth using in later Land 8 as better relays than him have cropped up. In standard Breakout areas, he is a mixed viability choice, as his ship does generate points, but upon death that is lost, and his Ghost Mode may cause the player to run through one or more of the many vital Energy Potions sprinkled throughout stages. In Black Sugar Pirate Ship, he is widely considered one of the best options thanks to his special magnet in the area and his revive. Statistics Loading Messages New * I'm afraid of nothing! Including death! General *Anchors aweigh! *Perfect condition! *Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! *Ready to see a real pirate? *Load the cannons! *Pirates never die! *Treasures! Treasures! Treasures! *The ocean awaits! *I'm not afraid of death! *I left my sweet Jelly at the sea bottom! 1vs1 Race * Tired * Trial Welcome Lobby Daily Gift *Here's a present for ya! "Hi!" * Huh? Got a treasure? * What? Found a treasure? Like * Give treasures, not words! Kha-ha! * Okay, okay. Now where do ye hide the treasures? Talk * Pirates need no certificates! Kha-ha! * I wish I could just turn things into treasures! Kha-ha! * Pirates never die! * I am the terror of the sea! Gift *Kha-ha! Wasn’t easy to find it! Was it? (Given Treasure Stamp) *Now I'm gonna find my treasure! Kha-ha! (Given Old Treasure Map) *Arrr..! That's it? (Neutral) *Strike me down! What have ye brought... (Given Rescue Certificate) Sea Overlord General *Who's my stylist? Not tellin ya! *Whose fleet should I crush? *I got a promotion! Kha-ha! *I must rule the seas! But I want a new Treasure... *My armada is undefeatable! *Prepare my ship! *I rule the seas! 1vs1 Race * Tired *Pirates... don't... die... Relationship Chart * Zombie Cookie: Khaha! Fishfood! * Squid Ink Cookie: Arrr! All my treasures are GONE! * Chili Pepper Cookie: Don't ye even think about plundering MY seas! * Yogurt Cream Cookie: KHAHA! Collecting Treasures, eh!? Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement changed from reaching Escape Level 16 to reaching Stage 1-5 in Breakout Episode 1. * August 6, 2018 ** Magic Candy added. ** Combi changed from "Ghost Energy +10" to "Energy drains 17% slower." ** Standard skill overhauled. ** Energy boosted. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly adjusted. ** Unlock requirement changed from "Reach Stage 1-5 in Breakout Episode 1" to "Reach Escape Level 12." ** Combi bonus increased from Energy drains 17% slower to 22%. Trivia * Pirate Cookie's Pop-up Barrel costume is probably based on Pop-up Pirate toys, though it is also a somewhat common trope to put pirates in barrels and shove swords into the barrel as they attempt to avoid being hurt. * Pirate Cookie's 2018 April Fools message was "Treasures are a lie." * Pirate Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? MINE!"